Beautifully Scorned
by Autumn Hills
Summary: Kyra Roache the girl with many secrets, when the FBI saves her from a serial killer they find out that she has more than one story. What will happen when she becomes a Junior Agent with the team?
1. Chapter 1

The girl looked panicked as she walked into the small bedroom, she sat on the corner of the bed and stared down at her blood stained hands. Her face was drenched with tears, and her breathing was uneven. She quickly stood up and walked into the attached bathroom turning both the sink faucets on full blast. She began to scrub the blood off her hands, wiping away her tears at the same time. She took a deep breath before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrified at her blood stained self, smears of blood were found on her cheeks and small portions on her chin. Washing it off her face she dried herself off. She removed the lid from the back of the toilet and grabbed a large plastic bag of money out of it. She sniffled a couple times, grabbing a large green duffle bag from under the queen sized bed. She shoved the bag of money into the duffle bag and left the house out the window.

She walked along the rooftop carefully making her way over to a large oak tree. She climbed down the tree cautiously watching her movements. Not paying attention for a moment she stepped on a branch that was too small to hold her weight, she immediately fell about ten feet to the ground. "Shit!" She yelled out in pain. She cradled her right leg against her chest. After a moment of recuperating herself she stood back up and shook it out. She walked along the large road in front of the house where she had left from.

For hours she walked along the road, watching cars pass by, and rejecting every person who offered her a ride. Her legs were sore from all the walking, and her arms were sore from lugging around the duffel bag. She smiled as she entered what looked to be a large city. "There has to be a motel around here somewhere." She huffed tapping her foot lightly against the ground. Looking around she spotted a quiet looking motel, she ran towards it and walked inside. The bell rung as she walked through the door, a man at the front desk smiled at her. He had a stubble beard and wore a pair of glasses.

"Looking for a room?" He asked opening up a log book.

"Depends on how much rooms are for." She replied.

"Sixty-eight dollars a night." She took out the money from her bag and passed him three nights worth of cash. "Three nights it is, name please."

"Kyra Roache," She smiled. He passed her a room key after writing her name down in the book.

"We have a social room downstairs, with a television if you want to watch anything. Your room is down that hallway last door on the left." He told her pointing out the direction of her room. Kyra nodded and walked to her room. She sighed walking into her room. Feeling sweaty and dirty she undressed and took a shower, after she dried her hair and got dressed into fresh blue jeans and a black tank top she headed out to the social room. As she walked down the hallway she noticed that it was really quiet. She opened the door to the social room and found complete darkness, she searched for a light switch but couldn't find one.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Kyra yelled out walking slowly into the room. Suddenly she felt immense pain in the back of her head and she blacked out.

Her eyes were closed, and she felt so tired she didn't want to open them. She could hear voices of people talking, and the rolling of carts. Despite being tired she opened her green eyes, she squinted for a moment slightly blinded by the brightness of the white room. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar area, it looked like she was in a hospital. Kyra looked over and a woman was sitting staring at her. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "Wh-who are you?" She stuttered suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with herself.

"It's alright. My name is Emily Prentiss I work with the FBI, I just have a few questions for you." The woman said. Kyra suddenly felt very panicked, she stood up and began to pace.

"I didn't know that he was going to hurt her." She began to cry again. "I just came home and she was dead, I didn't think he was going to be that angry about finding out that I was studying criminology. I panicked and I left I'm sorry." She was now on the floor in the fedal position rocking herself.

"Hang on a second, I don't think we're talking about the same thing. I wanted to ask you about the man from the motel where you were staying. You got attacked we were able to catch him before he did anything more than knocking you unconscious. But, I think you need to tell me more about the incident you are talking about." Emily walked up to Kyra and crouched down to her level. "Maybe you should come with me back to the station." Kyra ran her fingers through her waist length dark brown hair before nodding.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" She asked standing up staring down at the hospital gown. Emily nodded leaving the room momentarily to grab her clothes.

"Here you go." Emily said walking into the room with her duffle bag. Kyra took the bag and rummaged through it. Taking out a red and black plaid skirt, a black sweater that had to be several sizes to big for her, and a bra with matching panties, she headed into the bathroom to change. Emily looked around the hospital room and found Kyra's wallet sitting on the table she opened it. Inside was her ID and nothing else. "Hmm no family photos, no credit or debit cards, though according to her ID she's 28, she doesn't look that old." She whispered to herself. Kyra came out of the washroom dressed in the clothes she had brought in, she grabbed the duffle bag and hung it over her shoulder.

"I should be fine to leave now but I'll talk to the doctors just in case. Be right back." She left to talk to the doctors. Emily's phone began to ring.

"Prentiss here." She said answering the phone.

"_Hey Prentiss, how are things going with the girl?" _A male voice asked from the phone.

"Well I found out a little more than I was looking for and I think we may have another case on our hands. I'm bringing her over to the station in a few unless you want to bring her so I can help Hotch with the unsub problem."

"_Yeah, I can do that just so happens I'm rolling into the hospital parking lot now. I'll see you in a few." _The voice on the other end hung up, Emily smiled as she hung up her phone. Kyra walked back into the hospital room and grabbed her wallet off the table where Emily had put it back.

"They said it was alright for me to leave as long as you guys are alright with it." She stated, readjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder. "Are we going to leave now?" Emily was about to answer her when a man walked into the room, he had no hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Agent Derek Morgan, I am also working with thee FBI. I am here to bring you down to our station." He held out his hand for her to shake. She was very sceptical of this, but cautiously shook his hand.

"I'm Kyra Roache, am I going to be riding alone with you?" She asked fearful of the answer.

"Yeah you will be, is that a problem?" He retorted.

"I think she has a male complex from the looks of things." Emily laughed slightly.

"I do not have a male complex. I just haven't had the greatest time with men." She huffed angrily. "I am completely fine with it." She walked past them both heading out of the hospital, she tried to hide the small blush that had begun to form on her pale cheeks. Derek led her to his vehicle and opened the passenger door to let her in. She sat in the car, and waited patiently for him to get into the driver's seat. "How long of a drive is this going to be?"

"Should only be about fifteen minutes, twenty minutes tops." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The car was silent as he drove down the paved roads, he looked over at Kyra and he noticed she was biting her fingernails. "You know nail biting is a bad habit to have." Suddenly being very conscious of herself she stopped biting and silently shoved her hands into her sweater pocket. Derek's cell phone began to ring, still keeping his eyes on the road he looked at the caller ID and put it on speakerphone with a smile. "Why hello there baby girl, and what can I do for you?"

"_Hello my sweet, just checking up seeing if you caught the creep yet."_ A female voice stated cheerfully.

"Yeah we got him, Hotch has him in custody."

"_And the girl, did she make it out okay?" _She sounded very sincere.

"Oh yeah she's fine bringing her down for a few follow up questions. Emily also said something about having a personal matter that she wants the girl to tell us about." He looked at the girl as he spoke. She just sunk down in the passenger's seat putting her hood up over her head.

"_Well that's great. Just thought I'd check up I'll talk to you later." _

"Talk to you later baby girl." He smiled hanging up the phone.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Kyra asked sitting up straight. He began to laugh loudly, startling her slightly.

"No she's not my girlfriend. I'm not surprised you asked though, a lot of people have." He finally turned into the parking lot of a large federal looking building. He escorted her inside the building and sat her in a seat next to a desk. "Just wait here a minute and I'll be right back." He told her walking towards an office on a higher floor. She sat there and waited patiently, she let her duffle bag sit on the floor close by the chair.

"Oh you must be Kyra, I'm Penelope Garcia. I'm so glad you're okay." A woman said walking up to her. She had dark red hair that was half up in pigtails, and blue eyes.

"Uh, hello." She said confused, everyone seemed to know her and she didn't know anything about any of them. It made her highly uncomfortable, made her feel spied on. Her voice clicked in her mind as the voice from the phone call Derek Morgan had. "You're the girl from the phone call. You and Derek have a very interesting relationship"

"Oh you heard that." She laughed slightly. "That's nothing, me and Derek have a simply platonic relationship."

"I don't really care all that much I was just curious. Learning the way people communicate with each other based on different levels of relationships is somewhat of a hobby of mine." Kyra smiled.

"Well is there anything I can get you, you must be thirsty or something?" She asked.

"Actually if it isn't to much trouble could I have a cup of tea. If you can't that's perfectly fine though." Kyra replied politely. Penelope smiled and nodded at her leaving. Derek walked over and sat on the corner of the desk a clipboard in hand he tapped it against his knee a few times before speaking.

"So Kyra Roache, I want you to start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened." He plopped the clipboard on the desk.

"E-everything?" She stuttered.

"Everything."

She sighed moving her fingers through her hair. "Well it started yesterday. It was my graduation ceremony I have been going to school for criminology, but my dad didn't know that. He was totally against me taking criminology in school, for obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons?" He leaned over resting his arm on his knee. Kyra realised that they still hadn't had any idea about what happened, but she pretended not to hear him and continued with her story.

"My dad had found my graduation pamphlet so he attended and when he found out that I didn't actually go for Theatre and Drama, he was furious. My mother tried to calm him down on the way home but it didn't end well. When we got home the argument escalated." Tears were starting to fall down her face. "At some point during the argument he had grabbed one of the broken floor boards from under the sink. He had it and he hit her with it… again… and again. When he was done he left the house in anger and left my mother there on the floor. I tried to make her wake up, but she wouldn't she wouldn't even move."

"Here." He grabbed her a tissue which she accepted with a nod and blowing her nose.

"I had blood all over me, and I didn't want to be around when he got back home, so I called 911, washed up and left with my stuff. That's how I ended up at that motel. I got there and he invited me down to the social room as soon as I got down there something hit me in the head and then I woke up in the hospital." She had started to calm down again.

"Wow sounds like you had a rough day. Now tell me has your father been abusive in the past to you or your mother?" He asked.

"Yeah, to both of us, and that's not all he did. He was a very horrible man." Kyra held a strong look of hatred in her eyes.

"Did he ever do anything sex oriented to you?" He looked at her and she couldn't look him in the eye. Her silence told Derek everything. "I'll be right back." He walked into an office nearby, he knocked twice before walking. A man with short black hair and brown eyes was sitting at a desk writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What would you like Morgan?" He asked not even looking up from his paper.

"It's this girl Hotch. She's lucky to be alive, I don't know how she dealt with all the crap she dealt with yesterday alone let alone what her father has been doing to her for god knows how long." Derek was pacing, and Hotch looked up at him.

"Does she have a case?" He averted his attention from his work and paid closer attention to Derek.

"Well I made some calls and apparently when they went to her place they found the body but no sign of her father. Garcia did some digging and he's been the prime suspect in several open murder cases. The only witnesses were his daughter and wife and they were too scared to testify. Now that her mother's gone I think she'll be willing to work with us." Derek stopped in the center of the room.

"Alright, things have been slow lately anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek Morgan walked back to his desk where Kyra was. She was now holding a small mug of tea, that Garcia had brought for her. He sat back down and shuffled about for a moment before speaking again. "If we are going to be able to put your father in prison we are going to need your help." Kyra stood up in anger.

"The last time I did that I ended up with this." She lifted up the back of her sweater just enough to reveal several long scars that ran vertically down her back. Derek stood and took a closer look at her scars.

"These look like they came from being whipped numerous times." He said talking to himself. She brought the sweater back down, and frowned.

"I've been whipped, beaten, raped, and much more. But I had to be strong for my mother, she had it much worse then me. She sacrificed so much so that I could go to school like a normal child, and to end up going to University. I don't need help I'm fine by myself." She sat back down in the chair crossing her arms. She calmly sipped at her tea, uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Kyra listen I know you've been through a lot. But, the one thing that's standing between your father and jail is you. You know about every murder that this man has committed, if you would just testify against him we can put him away permanently." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore. What can you tell us about the other murders your father has been suspected of?" Kyra fiddled with her tea cup handle sighing lightly.

"13 bodies… in the basement. There is a secret room down there, to get in you have to pull on the second book on the second shelf from the top. All females between the ages of 14 and 19." Derek looked at her with a serious face, he then smiled.

"Alright we'll get our guys on that right away, now do you have any idea where he might be?" He asked her. She brushed her hair out of her face and contemplated the question placing her tea on Derek's desk.

"He has a safe house, it's where he takes people before they end up in the basement. It's about ten blocks from where I live." She told him finally. Derek tapped his leg lightly.

"Alright I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, so you can show us exactly where it is." He stood up and walked over to another cubicle. "Hey Reid, we're going for a ride you coming?" A man with short brown hair appeared from the cubicle.

"Yeah sure." Reid nodded. Walking over towards Kyra and Derek. "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards Kyra for her to shake it, there was a deadly silence in the air. She stared at the hand a moment before speaking.

"Another male, well isn't that great. Let's just go." Ignoring his hand she walked to the exit of the building. Derek laughed slightly, at the expression left on Reid's face.

"Was it something I said?" He asked Derek as they followed her. He just shook his head as he continued to laugh. When they got outside Kyra was leaning against the vehicle impatiently. Nervously she pulled on the end of her skirt, her male issues would make this a very awkward car ride. Derek drove, Spencer sat in the front seat, and Kyra sat in the back quietly staring out the window. "So," Spencer smiled, attempting to start up a conversation with the girl. "I heard you went to University for Criminology, what's your GPA?"

"4.0." She sighed in return. "I was the perfect model student, something I learned from my father."

"I'm guessing that you felt that if you got good marks in school and never got into trouble that your father would give you the approval that you always wanted from him. Likely that you always behaved because the negative impact your father would put on you was vast." Spencer was about to continue on his tangent when Kyra's angry face peaked out from between the seats.

"Stop profiling me, right now." She didn't have her seatbelt on, because she was so short it was easy for her legs to stand perfectly straight as she leaned in between the two front seats.

"Girl, you need to put your seatbelt on." Derek laughed. She sat back down and clicked her seatbelt on.

"Did you know that in same cases, wearing a seatbelt was more dangerous then not wearing one?" She asked with a raised brow.

"You know she's right, sometimes the thing that is suppose to save us can inadvertently become a steel death trap." Spencer added. Derek just had a giant smile on his face. Eventually they reached her house, it was a red bricked two story house. Old and tattered, with a fresh strip of yellow do not cross tape around the premises. Though the house looked quiet and motionless.

"So where do I go from here?" Derek asked looking back at Kyra.

"Actually if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind if I grabbed some more clothes. I think it's going to be awhile be for I'm able to come back here, if at all." She asked politely. Derek looked over at the house and then back at the girl, he sighed lightly.

"Yeah sure, but Reid and I are coming with you." He unbuckled his seatbelt, Spencer followed behind him as they all exited the car.

"I don't understand why you would want to come with me, it's not like my dad's here you guys already checked for him." She rolled her eyes as she walked up the walkway towards her front door. Derek looked around cautiously.

"I know we even have some patrol officers watching the house in case he comes back. I'd still rather be safe then sorry ." He told her holding the front door open for her. Spencer looked over at the patrol car that was sitting quietly across the street, it was very suspicious how quiet everything was. The three of them entered the house their steps echoing as the reached the center of the room.

"I'm just going upstairs for a minute to grab my stuff you can wait here if you like I shouldn't be long." She made her way upstairs to gather her things. Derek's cell phone started to ring, he smiled as he answered.

"What's up baby girl?"

"_Hey hun I just thought I'd let you know that the patrol officers for the Roache house haven't checked in yet and it's been an hour since they were suppose to." _Penelope's voice echoed from the phone into the building.

"Well that's strange we just saw the patrol car outside." Spencer questioned aloud.

"We'll go check it out Garcia no need to worry." He assured her.

"_Alright be careful."_ Was the last thing that she said before Derek hung of the phone.

"Reid why don't you go check on the officers I'll wait here for Kyra." Spencer nodded in agreement before exiting the house. Only moments after he had left Kyra's scream bellowed throughout the house. Derek drew his gun and slowly made his way up the stairs. "Kyra!" He made his way down the hall to the first room on the left, the door was wide open. He was shocked when he turned into the room, he found Kyra being held gunpoint by a tall man, who was bald with a stubbled beard.

"Derek." She cried as she tried to pry her father's arm from around her neck.

"Who are you?" The man asked pointing the gun at Derek instead of Kyra.

"Sir, I'm agent Derek Morgan with the FBI. I'm going to have to ask you drop your gun and let your daughter go." He kept his gun pointed at the man.

"I don't think so." He pointed the gun back to Kyra. "You drop your gun or I'll shoot her." Derek sighed heavily before slowly putting his gun on the ground. Her father began to laugh wave his gun about lightly. "You people never have any control over the situation." Kyra took the opportunity to change the situation. In one swift movement, she bit into her father's arm grabbed his gun and flipped him over to the ground, his gun now pointed at his own head.

"Who has the power now daddy." Kyra held the gun tightly with both hands, tears still falling heavily down her face. Derek grabbed his gun and put it back in it's case.

"Kyra, you alright?" He cautiously walked towards her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to shoot him, unless he moves. Now please just cuff him before I change my mind." She used one hand to wipe her tears away, keeping the gun at a steady level aimed straight at her father's head. Derek nodded and cuffed him, as soon as her father was brought up to his feet she put the gun down on her bed. Reid appeared in the doorway shocked at the scene before him.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Derek laughed slightly passing the cuffed man over to Spencer.

"Read him his rights, I'll be down in a minute." Spencer nodded in reply escorting Mr. Roache out. Derek turned to Kyra with a large smile on his face. "Who knew someone as small as you could be able to take down a grown men in less then thirty seconds."

"It was just adrenaline." She kept a straight face as she handed him the gun. He sat down next to her on her bed.

"I don't think so, that was pure talent. You know a lot of people wouldn't of handled the situation the way you did if they had been in your shoes."

"You mean they would have shot him. It wouldn't have made a difference if I had, it wouldn't bring my mother back and it wouldn't make up for all the things he did to me. I want him to rot in prison." Her face was red from all the crying she had done. "Anyways if catching people like him is something I really want to do with my life, I got to do it right. No cutting corners." She gave him a small smile.

"Come on let's go back to HQ I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then everything will be all set." Derek stood up and walked towards the door, stopping to let Kyra go first. She walked out of the house, there were ambulances and sirens from cop cars. Luckily the two patrol officers were only severally injured and not dead. Reid was pushing Kyra's father into a police car.

"You know I think I want to do this, you know catch the bad guys. When I took the course I wasn't sure, I was just exploring. But after today I am 100% sure that this is what I want to do." Kyra opened the car door as she spoke to both Reid and Morgan.

"Well I'm sure I can put in a good word to get you into the training program, seeing as I help with the training. I'm sure you'd be prepared for battle in no time." Morgan told her getting into the car.

"I'm sure you'd make a great asset to the team too." Reid added buckling up his seatbelt.

"Thanks I appreciate it." She smiled. With that Morgan drove them all back to HQ where they filled out all the paperwork needed, and made sure that her father got locked away.

(2 weeks later)

The inside of the house was quiet, Kyra stood with a small group of what looked like agents, at the base of the house. She motioned for a few of the agents to search the first floor, she and three other agents began to walk up the stairs quietly. Once on the second floor they split up to search the rooms, Kyra continued down the hallway to the Master Bedroom. Holding her gun firmly in both hands, she walked into the room. Walking slowly she circled the room, she moved to the closet. Opening the closet she gave a small sigh of relief at the fact that it was empty. A sudden sound caused her to quickly turn around, finding herself at gunpoint she quickly ducked down and shot at the intruder. Suddenly all the lights turned on in the house, the intruder was laughing happily. "Good job girl, followed procedure to the T." Kyra smiled as Derek Morgan revealed himself from underneath his mask.

"It's much easy for me to shoot you seeing as you're a guy." She laughed.

"You know you really need to get over that complex of yours." He had his hand on her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" She asked him realizing that the other agents were nowhere in sight. Once they got to the bottom Morgan led her into the kitchen area where everyone was waiting with a large cake on the table.

"Surprise." They all yelled simultaneously, she looked at everyone with a large smile. She looked over at the cake it said 'Happy Birthday and Congratulations' she raised a brow.

"Two things, how did you guys find out it was my birthday? And what am I being congratulated for?" She asked them.

"Garcia may have done some digging, also you have been working hard the past two weeks and it's finally paying off." Morgan told her.

"You don't mean." She smiled looking towards Prentiss who had also participated in the training exercise.

"Welcome to the BAU." Prentiss cut out a slice of cake and handed it to Kyra with a smile.

"Thank you all so much." She began to tear up. "I've never really ever had friends to celebrate with on my birthday." She took a bite of the cake. "Mmm, this is really good." Everyone couldn't help but laugh, everyone dug into the cake happily and gave her congratulations. After about 20 minutes of talking and eating everyone began to disperse.

"What would you say to dinner?" Morgan smiled helping her clean up.

"I would say why?" She was holding in a small blush, no one had asked her to dinner before. She would probably decline though, she didn't like being alone with men.

"It was Garcia's idea, You, me, Prentiss, and the rest of the team, all go out for dinner get to know each other better. Seeing as you're going to be part of the team, it'll be easier to work if you're more comfortable with us." He smiled. Despite her better judgement telling her not to go, she did want to get to know the others more.

"Don't worry we don't bite or anything." Prentiss laughed seeing that I was unsure.

"Alright, I guess it's not a bad idea." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan, Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, and JJ were all sitting with Kyra at a dining table laughing and eating. Kyra was having a great time with everyone, getting to know the team that she would be working with. For once she felt like she belonged somewhere. Everyone was almost finished eating completely, before Garcia took out a small wrapped box and slid it across to Kyra on the table. "What's this?" She asked Garcia.

"It's your birthday present silly, open it." Garcia gave her a small smile. Kyra gave a small smile as she opened it up, inside was small glass swan.

"Beautiful," She commented out loud. "How did you know that I liked swans?"

"Derek was telling me about a week ago, how it was your favourite animal. Although I wasn't surprised, I find that a swan suits you." Garcia responded.

"Why would you say that?"

Garcia looked as if she was about to speak but Morgan seemed to take the words right out of her mouth. "Beautiful, but deadly." She couldn't help but let out a small blush at his words, ignoring the comment she returned her attention to Garcia.

"Thank you very much, I love it. You really didn't have to get me a gift though." She stroked the smooth glass admiring the figurine further.

"Consider it a gift from all of us, a small memento of you becoming a part of our team." Garcia smiled. The others nodded in approval. It was getting late, and it was about time for everyone to head home. Everyone paid their portion of the bill and all chipped in for the tip. As Kyra was leaving she was stopped by Garcia. "You know a little birdie told me you're still looking for a place to stay."

Kyra nodded, the house was the property of her father still. Even though he had been put away, it was still his. Kyra felt she couldn't stay there, too many memories that she didn't necessarily need to let go of, but shouldn't have to stare in the face on a daily basis either. So she had been frantically searching for somewhere else to live, somewhere closer to the BAU preferably. "I'm betting that birdie's name is Derek." I responded. As if on queue Morgan appeared from behind her.

"You two talking about how extremely sexy I am?" He joked nudging me lightly in the arm with his elbow.

"Oh you wish sweet thing." Garcia laughed in return. "I was actually just about to ask our new Junior Agent if she would consider making my spare bedroom her home, while she looks for a more permanent situation." She added.

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude like that." Kyra waved her hands frantically.

"But you see, it wouldn't be an intrusion at all, far from it." Garcia reasoned. "You see, it's quite lonely being all by myself in that house. Plus I know that you'd be a great roommate." Kyra smiled at her.

"Well I'd like that very much then, but only until I can find a place of my own." She walked with Garcia and Morgan out to the parking lot as they spoke. "I can't spend my life relying on other people."

"What are you even talking about? You are one of the most independent people I've met. Next to Garcia of course. You were even able to make it through the FBI training program, in only about a quarter of the amount of time it would take the average person." Morgan stated. "You're very smart and you're fast learner. You did all that by yourself. If that's not independence, I don't know what is."

"You know flattery will get you nowhere, Derek Morgan." Kyra shook her head at him in fake disappointment.

"Well looks like this little lady isn't going to fall for your charm." Garcia let out a small laugh.

"Ah, come on, we all know she won't be able to resist forever." Morgan gloated.

Kyra raised a brow at his comment. "We'll see about that." Kyra was surprised that she was actually having a good time. All through the training program she felt like grew closer to Garcia and Prentiss, even Morgan which surprised her the most. She grew to enjoy the flirtatious bickering they had gotten into the habit of doing. Kyra was excited for the future of getting to better know the rest of the team in the same way.

"Where's you're ride?" Morgan asked, searching out her motorcycle. He was very surprised when he found out it was Kyra's vehicle of choice.

"It's in the shop, I was just going to call a cab." She answered.

"Girl, don't waste your money. We can carpool. I'm dropping off Garcia as well anyways." He offered.

"Derek, my place is more than a little bit out of the way. I'm getting a cab, and there is nothing you could say to change my mind." Kyra took out her cell phone and began dialing the number for the local cab company.

"Alright, but you can at least let us wait with you until the cab gets here." Garcia demanded.

"And we aren't taking no for an answer." Morgan added. Kyra smirked lightly at the two of them.

"Fine." She mouthed at the two of them as she spoke with the cab company. After about a 15 minute wait filled with more fun filled banter, the cab showed up for her.

"You know you've been so busy with training, I haven't really gotten the chance to get your cell number." Morgan smiled at her. "For work purposes, of course." He added quickly. She responded with a raised brow.

"Garcia has my number, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you it, for your 'work purposes'." With that the cab driver drove off to take Kyra home. It was no more than fifteen minutes into her drive home when her cell phone beeped, notifying her she had received a text message. She opened her phone and smiled.

** Hey princess guess who ;)**

** Kyra programmed his number into her phone before responding.**

** If I'm a princess, is that supposed to make u my prince charming?**

** -Kyra**

** U know it**

** -Derek**

** I don't know, I see you as more of a frog than a prince lol :)**

** -Kyra**

** Ouch. That hurts. Maybe you should give me a kiss then, I might turn into a prince. -Derek**

** Lol srry froggy but I don't believe in princes.**

** -Kyra**

** Well can't say I didn't try. Goodnight Junior Agent Roache :)**

** -Derek**

** Goodnight Morgan.**

** -Kyra**

The cab finally pulled into her driveway as she put the cell phone back in her pocket. Kyra paid the cab driver and watched as it drove off. She walked into the house. She placed her jacket on the coat rack and went to sit down on the living room couch. The house was old, they didn't have television, and most of the walls were covered in tattered wallpaper. At first glance it would seem like no one lived there at all, but Kyra had spent her entire life growing up in that house. Her father had made life more than unlivable for both her and her mother. But they both found their own ways to cope.

Kyra's mother liked to get her mind off things by learning new things with Kyra. That's how Kyra was as smart as she was. Her and her mother learned how to play instruments, to knit, to cook, they learned magic tricks, and how to count cards. Her mother would read to her every night, always something different. Her mother had worked at the local library, once a month they got rid of books that no one was interested in, so her mother brought them to the house. There were probably thousands of books in that house, on varying subjects, from basic Nancy Drew all the way to Children Psychology.

Kyra coped by helping out her mother, and using more creative forms of expression. Art, music, writing, poetry, drama, she loved it all, and she was rather good at it as well. Kyra's mother always hoped that she would become an actress, or a poet, but wasn't surprised when she wanted to take criminology. She even helped Kyra get into some other programs as well, and helped keep it a secret that she was taking all these courses from her father.

To Kyra, the house was more than an accurate representation of her family. It may have looked bad and worn on the outside, but inside… it was much worse. It was collapsing in on itself, she was always surprised to see it survive another day. The thoughts and memories were pushed aside as Kyra's phone let out a small familiar beep.

** Hey girl, forgot to ask. When do u want to bring ur stuff down to my place? -Penelope**

** Whenever is fine by me. It's a long drive though, and I have quite a few things. May take a couple days to get it all there. -Kyra**

** Don't worry about that. I've got friends in high places milady. Why not get this party started asap. We're on call tomorrow, so let's just do it then.**

** -Penelope**

** Alrighty, fine by me. You guys can just walk in when you get here. My front door doesn't have a lock. See you then.**

** -Kyra**

** You shouldn't tell me that, I might come and take advantage of you :)**

** -Penelope**

** Lol, Goodnight Penelope.**

** -Kyra**

Kyra spent her time until just after three in the morning, making sure that all of her stuff was ready to walk right out the door for when Garcia got there. Then she changed into a baggy t-shirt and some pajama pants, and went to bed.

"Baby girl does she know that we're coming so early in the morning?" Morgan laughed lightly at Garcia who was sitting next to him as he drove.

"Probably not, but she does love surprises." Garcia told him pointedly.

"Does she know who's all coming at least?" He raised a brow at her.

"Kind of." Morgan smiled and shook his head at her response, and continued to drive.

It was about eight thirty when they arrived at Kyra's house and just as Kyra said the door was unlocked and they let themselves in. There were boxes stacked just inside the front door.

"I assume these are hers." Garcia smiled. "She definitely over exaggerated how much stuff she has. I'm going to start packing these into the car. She's probably still asleep why don't you go wake her up?" She said in an almost commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan mocked in return before heading upstairs towards Kyra's bedroom. He knocked on her door, when there was no reply he opened the door slowly and walked in. Kyra was dead asleep, her breathing was heavy but she wasn't snoring. She slept with her knees hugging closely against her. Morgan walked over and sat down at the edge of her bed nudging her arm lightly. "Kyra, wake up." He told her sweetly. She didn't respond so he tried again. "Come on princess, time to get up."

"Don't call me princess." Kyra finally moaned pulling a pillow over her face.

"Hey it got you up, that's got to count for something." He pulled the pillow off of her face and smiled down at her.

"So you're Garcia's friends in high places? Don't I feel lucky." Kyra murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah, as well as Prentiss and Reid who are also on their way to help out, so up and at em." He stood up and tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

"Urghhh, it doesn't even feel like I've slept. What time is it?" She sat up and pushed her tangled hair back out of her face.

"Like eight thirty, what time did you get to bed?" He asked her.

"What the flying cheesecake is wrong with you people? Waking a girl up so early in the morning. Especially a girl that didn't get to sleep until after three o'clock." She responded hitting him roughly with the pillow. She proceeded to stand up on the bed where she stretched out.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were up so late." He hit her back with the pillow causing her to bounce back onto the bed. "Now get dressed and come help out downstairs, and do not make me ask you twice." He told her pointedly as he began to exit the room. Kyra managed to stick her tongue out at him in defiance before he disappeared back downstairs. She got dressed into the clothes she had laid out for herself the night before. A pair of black skinny jeans, a neon pink tank top, and a black blouse that she wore unbuttoned atop the tank top. She was able to brush through her hair and pull it into a long braid that came halfway down her back.

Prentiss and Reid walked in the front door just as Kyra made her way downstairs. "I thought you said she had a lot of things?" Prentiss questioned Garcia pointedly.

"I didn't have enough boxes for all my books so I was hoping we could just stack them into one of the cars." Kyra interjected.

"Where are your books?" Morgan asked. Kyra lead him into the study, the place where Kyra and her mother had stored all their books. There were bookcases lined along each of the three walls, every wall covered other than the door wall. Every bookcase was stacked to the brim every which way with hundreds of books. Some looked old some looked new, some had fancy covers and others were just blank, all books. "That is a hell of a lot of books."

"Oh my goodness, you're lucky I have a practically empty basement. You'll just have to let me delve into these sometime as payment." Garcia let out a sound of awe. Prentiss and Reid did the same when they joined them. "So who wants to be on book duty."

Reid raised his hand up a little. "I brought a van, I'm almost positive I can fit all of these into it, as long as I angle them all and-"

"We don't need the specifics, just do your thang." Morgan stopped him.

"Sorry I'm taking up most of your day, that you really could have spent doing something much funner than this." Kyra apologized.

"Princess you apologize way too much, you just need to lighten up, we all wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be." Kyra smiled at Morgan as he spoke, and it was silent in the room for a moment before Garcia interjected.

"Alright, enough hanging around let's get this band wagon moving." With that they all began packing, they managed to get all of Kyra's things into the three vehicles so they would only have to make one trip.

Unpacking at Garcia's was harder than one would have thought, either way they all managed to get everything unpacked. They celebrated their success by ordering in chinese food. "Thank you all so much for your help today, it means a lot to me." Kyra was almost in tears as she spoke. "You guys are the greatest."

"I think someone needs a group hug." Morgan suggested. Before Kyra could refuse she was being tightly hugged by them all, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. After it was all talk and food, just hanging out and joking around like friends would. Kyra was enjoying it, suddenly beeping and ringing filled the room. She looked down at her phone and saw that Hotch was calling everyone in. This was it... Kyra's first case.


End file.
